The Truth Lies Within the Heart
by GothWiccan4
Summary: Hermonie and Ron are happily married and have a son. Everything's fine until someone starts to follow Harry. Things happen that lead up to the event of the kiddnapping of Ron and Hermonie's son and they may have to choose between his life or Harry's. R&R!


Hermonie rolled over in bed and looked at the red haired man that lay next to her. She smiled as he raised his hand to her face and brushed some of her caramel colored curls behind her ear. Ron leaned in more and brought his lips to hers. He held his hands on either side of her face and pretty soon their mouths were moving against each other's in a steady rhythm. Hermonie moaned softly as Ron's hands began to explore. He ran his hands gently up the side of Hermonie's gray tank top, and caressed her skin. Ron kissed her more tenderly and pulled her closer into the kiss. Hermonie pushed away slowly and stared into Ron's eyes. Ron stared back at her with a confused gaze in his eyes.  
"What's wrong? "Ron asked as he stroked the side of Hermonie's face lovingly.  
Hermonie smiled. "It's nothing. It's just...should we really be doing this with him in here? "She gestured toward the white crib in the corner with her eyes.  
Ron sighed and kissed Hermonie quickly. "You're right. "  
He rolled out of bed and walked across the peach colored carpet. His toes squished through the fibers of the carpet as he walked toward the small crib. Ron looked down into it to see his two-month-old son laying there with his tiny fist balled around the blue baby blanket that lay under him. Reddish brown hair covered the top of his tiny head, his small nostrils flared in and out with each breath he took. The small mobile that consisted of snitches, broomsticks, and a single quaffle spun around his head playing a soft tune that reminded him of the one that Hagrid use to play on his small wooden flute. Ron smiled as his son's face scrunched up, and he began to fuss. He stuck his arms into the crib and scooped his son up carefully. Ron held the small child against his shoulder and patted his back gently.  
"I know you're not hungry. I just gave you a bottle a half an hour ago. "Ron stated as he switched over to rubbing his son's back.  
Hermonie pushed the blankets off of her legs and slid off of the bed. She walked across the room until she stood next to Ron and their son. Ron looked down at her and frowned.  
"What's wrong with him? "Ron asked. There was a slight hint of fear in his voice.  
Hermonie gently took the baby out of Ron's arm and slid him into her own. The baby cried at the top of his tiny little lungs, and back sank up and down with each breath. Hermonie bounced him up and down in her arms, and patted his back gently. "You're okay. Shhh. James. You're okay. "  
Still he did not calm down. Hermonie frowned and carried him out of the bedroom. She walked down the carpeted hallway and passed the moving pictures, most of them were of James and a few of them were from her and Ron's wedding, that hung on the walls. Hermonie turned left and entered the bathroom. She shifted her son over to one side and opened the medicine cabinet. Her son's cry bellowed into her ear and she sighed as she reached for the thermometer that they used for him. Hermonie took the small thermometer and stuck it into his ear. She pushed down on the small button and waited for the numbers to appear. After about six seconds, Hermonie pulled the thing out of James's ear and looked down at the digital reading.  
  
' 98.6. It's normal.' Hermonie thought to herself as she put the thermometer back into the cabinet, and closed the door. She turned around to see Ron standing there in the doorway and sighed. "Well, he doesn't have a temperature. "  
"I didn't this he would. "Ron stated. "He didn't feel warm when I picked him up. "  
Hermonie sighed again, and looked down at James. "What's wrong? "  
"'Monie, he's not going to answer you. "Ron said grinning goofily.  
Hermonie rolled her eyes. "Duh...I'm worried. He hasn't cried this much since the last time...He had a stomach ache. Merlin! How could I be so stupid? "  
Hermonie rushed past Ron and out into the living room. She walked over to the black leather couch and lay her son on one of the cushions. Hermonie squatted down on the hard wood floor beside him and rubbed her hand up and down his back. "You're okay sweetie. "  
Ron stood behind Hermonie and watched her with the baby. He was amazed that he could love someone so much. It seemed as though everyday he found something new to love about her. She never failed to amaze him. Hermonie looked up at him and smiled.  
"What? "She asked as she listened to her son settle down.  
Ron only smiled back. "Nothing. "  
Hermonie picked the baby up off of the couch and stood up. She walked past Ron once more and headed back down the hallway toward her and Ron's bedroom. The baby's very faint whisper muffled against her chest, and she continued to rub his back. Once she had entered the bedroom she walked across the room and over to the baby's crib. By the time she reached it, the small infant had fallen asleep in her arms. Hermonie slowly lowered him onto his belly into the crib where he returned to clutching the blanket. She sighed heavily and ran her hands through her curly hair.  
Ron walked into the room, and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and bent down about five inches to kiss her neck gently. Hermonie gasped and closed her eyes.  
"You like that baby? "Ron asked as he lowered his lips to the cool skin of her neck again.  
Hermonie moaned slightly as Ron kissed her neck in several more places. "Feels so good. "  
Ron smiled and turned Hermonie around in his arms. He looked down at the woman that was now facing him and brought his warm lips down to hers. Their mouths started to move against each other's quickly and at a steady pace. Ron ran his hands up and down the backs of Hermonie's thighs, and pulled her closer into him.  
Hermonie pulled away from him panting heavily. "I-I-I...We have too. Right now. I-I don't care that he's in here. "  
Ron breathed just as heavily as Hermonie. "You can't. Not for another week. I'm sorry baby, I would love too, but you can't. Go take a cold shower. Believe me. It helps. "  
Hermonie ran her hand over Ron's muscular chest. "But Ron...It wont...I've got too... "  
Ron bent down and kissed her passionately. "Baby it helps. I had to do it for nine months. "  
Hermonie smiled slightly, though he could tell that it took an overwhelming amount of strength to pull it off correctly. "Ron... "  
"Go. Now. "Ron said pointing to the door.  
Hermonie pouted and turned around to leave the room. Ron closed the bedroom door behind her and walked over to the bed. He pulled the blankets back on his side and climbed under them. The sheets crinkled slightly under his weight, but didn't make another noise once he had stopped moving around. 


End file.
